


Выходные будни

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Выходные будни

— Шульдих, дай дописать, — не отвлекаясь от бумаг, попросил Кроуфорд. — Прояви сознательность, в конце концов. Закончу и буду весь твой.

Рыжий проказливо усмехнулся и невинно заметил:

— Так я её и проявляю. Я тебя сознательно отвлека-а-аю... Всех денег мира не заработаешь. — И задумчиво добавил: — Но украсть можно.

— Вот и поработай над этим, — невозмутимо отмахнулся Кроуфорд. — Составь бизнес-план. Подай в урочное время, и я рассмотрю его в качестве альтернативы текущим делам.

— За что мне достался такой зануда-трудоголик? — наигранно возмутился рыжий. — И ведь я знаю, что в глубине душе ты готов к авантюрам, отдыху в неподходящих местах и всякими глупостям!

— Да-да, где-то очень глубоко внутри, — не стал спорить его собеседник, продолжая заниматься своими бумагами.

Шульдих задумался.

— То есть, если я найду тебе альтернативу, то мы, наконец, увидим весь тот мир, что ты мне обещал?

— Угу, — согласился Кроуфорд.

— А все деньги мира — это сколько? Тугрики учитываем или только серьёзную валюту?

— Несерьёзная валюта — эта та, за которую нельзя ничего купить.

— Знаю-знаю, плохо — это когда корзина с деньгами стоит дороже, чем бумага в ней.

Кроуфорд только кивнул.

— А может, лучше остановимся на нефти? Там, кризис на носу, проблемы общемировые... цены будут только расти.

— Пока не кончится.

— Ну ты же не планируешь прожить лет двести? — удивился Шульдих. — Нас ведь не волнуют проблемы туристов в Конго?

— Шульдих, чем быстрее ты от меня отстанешь, тем быстрее я поставлю финальную точку, и мы сможем вдвоем... эээ? Поесть, например.

Рыжий обошел стол, положил Кроуфорду руки на плечи и с интересом заглянул в его бумаги.

— Это что? — недоуменно спросил он.

— Творчески разлагаюсь.

— Ты пишешь? — потрясенно.

— Ну да, — ответил Кроуфорд невозмутимо, откинулся на спинку кресла и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть в синие глаза Шульдиха. — Как ты мудро заметил, всех денег мира не заработаешь. Надо жить для себя, — улыбнулся он лукаво. — Но план всё-таки предоставь.


End file.
